In short
by RoxanneRedfern
Summary: Clary and Jace love each other but keep their feelings hidden, why? and both wish for one thing, for the other to love them as much. Told from both points of views. JxC AH. Rated M for swearing and some suggested adult themes. Enjoy! plz review.


**Clary:**

The first time she saw him she had been absolutely convinced that they belonged together,

The way his golden locks of unruly curls fell just past his ears,

Those golden eyes that seemed so soft yet made even the strongest of men crumble to their knees. His tanned golden skin that would sparkle in the sunlight casting shadows over everything else.

In short, he was perfect.

**Jace:**

The first time he saw her he made sure that he would never fall in love with her,

That flaming red hair which looked like fire and surrounded her ivory skin like a halo,

Those deep penetrating catlike eyes that seemed to take all the deepest secrets out of you.

Her thin pixie-like body with sharp defined curves that seemed like it would break at mere contact, and yet was too tempting and luscious to ignore.

In short, she was too good for him.

**Clary:**

Day and day she saw him,

At school, in the cafeteria, at the movies and every single time he always had someone with him, namely girls with lots of curves, short skimpy outfits and make up plastered to their faces.

She envied them.

She imagined what it would be like if that was her, how those supple pink lips would elicit short warm tingles and shudders down her back.

But too bad, for he was the most popular and handsome boy ever to be sighted, like an angel.

Whereas she was just an ordinary, frail and pitiful mundane

In short, she was nothing.

**Jace:**

Everyday he'd walk by her mansion, pass her lockers and watch as she sat with her geeky friend. Watch as she walked to her seat with every boys lustful gaze on her to which she showed blissful oblivion and secretly he was glad.

Although he knew she could never like him, he could plainly see the disgust in her eyes as he screwed every fucking bimbo in the school.

And he didn't blame her.

But what she didn't know was that that was he wanted so she a goddess in her true form would never fall for someone like him.

In short, a complete asshole.

**Clary:**

It was Christmas; she was at the entrance of her family mansion waiting for Simon to pick her up.

The snow- flakes fell around her slowly, slowly dropping to the ground.

It was the Christmas dance, the time of the year that every girl treasured for it was a night for true love and hope.

It was like that for every girl, everyone but her.

Because tonight as she stood off on the sidelines was a perfect reminder of how screwed her love life was and a complete shatter of all her hopes.

The car came in and she climbed into the back seat because at the moment Isabelle Lightwood was in Clary's usual place considering the fact that she was Simon's date.

Clary ignored Simon and Isabelle, not that she wasn't happy for them, but watching her closest friend find true love was pushing the limit and a painful reminder of how her own dreams were a complete fluke.

They arrived at the dance.

She stepped out of the car and walked to the auditorium.

There were snowflake designs hanging from the wall and white confetti strewed all over the place. There was fake snow on the ground surrounding the dance floor which had a shiny silver ball hanging from the ceiling rotating right above.

The dance went by she saw as couples danced, kissed and embraced.

She saw the time; 11:55 pm.

Five minutes till she was free to go.

Suddenly she saw someone coming towards her.

In short, a golden haired angel.

**Jace:**

He watched her from across the room.

There she stood all by herself in a floor length strapless, emerald green gown, with gold lining along the top and crossing around her mid-section.

She looked beautiful.

All through the dance he was staring at her ignoring all the lustful gazes being thrown at him from all the skanks.

He ignored his date Kaelie as she boasted about him and about herself.

Finally when the clock said 11:55 pm. He couldn't take it anymore.

He wrenched his arm free and walked towards the fiery red-head.

As soon as he came in front of her he didn't hesitate to pick her up in his arms and kiss her soft lips.

At first he thought he'd made a mistake, but then as she started to succumb and looped her arms around his neck while pulling his flushed body closer to hers he knew he's done the right thing.

In short, they were meant to be.

**Ok…. So that was my first one-shot, I guess it wasn't too bad, no wait I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and uhh tell me if you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated just no flames please. Thank you.**

**BTW: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare and she is the rightful owner of them all much to my chagrin **

**Another thing, I've posted the link to Clary's prom dress on my profile.**

**xoxo, RoxanneRedfern**


End file.
